


Cuddling Ensues.

by ang3lba3



Series: No One's Dead and Nothing Hurts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica, Isaac and Boyd get temporarily transformed into five year olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Ensues.

“I’m going to kill them.” Derek announced, glaring at the small sleeping bodies. 

Stiles just grinned at him, adjusting Boyd so his elbow wasn’t digging into Stiles’ stomach so badly.

“Just because they kept crying when you tried to talk to them-”

“They weren’t  _crying_ ,” Derek scoffed, successfully (in his mind) hiding the twinge of hurt.

Stiles’ face softened. “They love you too. They’re just a bit intimidated by your murder eyebrows and how you always smell like blood.”

“Murder eyebrows.” Derek said flatly.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond - with something witty and vaguely insulting, no doubt - but Isaac woke up with a whine.

“Hey pup.” Stiles said, smoothing a hand down Isaac’s back, but the five year old ignored him. Instead he crawled over Stiles and wrapped himself around Derek’s leg.

“Alpha.” he whimpered, rubbing his face against Derek’s calf.

Derek looked petrified, hands flailing just a bit as he tried to figure out what to do. That’s when Erica reached for Isaac in her sleep and woke with a yelp when he wasn’t there.

“Isaac!” she cried, looking around for him frantically.

“Oh for f-” Stiles cut himself off, not wanting to swear in front of the kids. They weren’t technically kids and the spell would wear off in a week or so, but it still felt wrong. “Derek, join the puppy pile would you?”

Derek made a face, but the relief practically poured off of him. He gently pried Isaac off of his leg and into his arms instead, settling the kid between Stiles and himself. Erica practically threw herself on top of Isaac, burrowing her way in between Stiles and Isaac. Boyd woke up just enough to give a sleepy command to stop moving around so much before dropping back off.

Stiles started to drift off, but the tense lines of Derek’s body were keeping him awake. He reached over without thinking, manhandling one of Derek’s arms over the pups.

“Get some fucking sleep, Alpha.” he muttered.

He fell asleep right after Derek relaxed enough to stroke a soft circle onto his belly with a thumb, but right before Derek whispered a soft  _okay_.


End file.
